


Not What They Seem

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Billionaire, College, F/M, M.I.T, One Night Stands, Sassy Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak unknowingly hooks up with billionaire playboy Oliver Queen just before the school year starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What They Seem

A friend. That's all I was looking for when I came out tonight, I guess you could say I skipped right over the friends part and went straight to the benefits.

I should start from the beginning. Earlier today I walked in on my boyfriend with another girl. We've been dating for 2 years and were supposed to be finishing MIT together. When I walked into the bedroom his pants were at his feet and he stood above Laurel Lance of all people was on her back while they.......quickly rubbed (I guess that's the right term) against eachother, anyway I completely freaked and not in the O.M.G I hate you/I,m going to kill you way. Nope I seattled for the crying/running out the door 

I slammed the door and rushing out the house so fast The Flash would be jealous. When I got home I immediately called up my best friend to tell him the devestating news.

"Hate to say I told you so."

"No you don't. "

"You're right I don't. Lissy you deserve better Peter is a huge d-bag and there are plenty of guys out there who want you, you're only 18 trust me you're best years have yet to come."

"Unfortunatly I still feel like crap."

"Trust me babe I've had my fair share of bad relationships so I know plenty. "

"Then tell me, when is it gonna get better?"

"Honest answer?"

"Yes please."

"Its gonna take awhile. You didn't just date Peter you were in love and that's not easy to forget. You know I'm here if you need anything, at anytime. I'm just one call away, okay?"

"Thanks Bare."

"What are best friends for." 

"Where are you anyway. What's with all the noise?" And this my friends is where I made my first mistake.

"I'm at Cyclone Lissy. Its like Verdant and Poison had sex and this was its baby."

"Oh yeah the new guy took you to a club."

"Not a club, THE club. Its so awesome Lissy you should see it." Here we go. "Oh my gosh you should see it. Come down here Lissy, Cyclone is the perfect distraction from Peter. Maybe you can find someone fun to play with."

"Not likely."

"Then just come dance. Please Lissy. It'll be fun. How can you say no to this face."

"Barry I can't see you." 

"Shit" he mumbles "If you could see me trust me you'd say yes."

"I don't know. "

"Please, please, please." Barry wasn't gonna give up, he never does.

"Fine I'll come but only for a few minutes." All lies. The moment I was there it was going to be impossible to get away from Barry. Which I'm sure was his plan anyway. Barry always got his way one way or another.

"Yes! Okay text me when you get here, I gotta go seems like I have competition for Jays attention." The line goes dead after that. Part of me knows he's right, besides being bossy, Barry always had my best intrest at heart. I knew he was trying to do what's best for me and its possible he thought this would be the perfect distraction.

Sara always taught me I had the body to turn even the gayest of men staright which I always found weird because guys never seemed intrested in me. Anyway after Pete and I took a break the first time Sara took me shopping and Sara was the shopping queen. Dresses, Shoes and Lingire filled my closet after that day. Perks of having a rich step-mom. Now that was a great distraction, we spent the whole day eating, talking, laughing and shopping. 

She's exactly who I need now. If Cyclone is as good as Barry says my usual outfit won't cut it.

Sara always told me simple is best. Never look like you're trying to impress and be yourself unless circumstances demand otherwise. I'm guessing this was one of those cicumstances.

That day with Sara she picked out the cutest dress from Nordstorm, it was actually the only dress we agreed on. It was short which is something I was fine with as long as it was just the hem. The only part of the dress that went against my usual taste was the clevage area. The dress showed off a good section of my chest and even more of my back. But I couldn't deny how much I loved myself in it. She told me to save it for a time when the rules change, which made it pefect for tonight.

I toss the dress on my bed and get started on my hair. I decided to leave it down, its something I never do mainly because I hate how it feels, it reminds me of how much I look like my mother and I love her but I tried my best to deter away from her image but as I thought of tonight, my mother is probably exactly who I need to be.

I decided to curl my hair pinning it to the right side of my head. My hair fell onto my shoulders reaching just above my below my chest. I'd decided on neutral make-up. If there was one thing I was staying true to it was my normal make-up. I did not want yo overdo it. Finally my heels. That was the one thing I did obsess over, I had at least 30 pairs of heels alone. I put on the most expensive pair I own. A gift from Sara for my 18th birthday. I only wore them on special occasions, this being the first. The heels really put the entire outfit together. I looked amazing.

*

When I did finally show up I'm immediately let in. I could see why Barry was so intrested in this place though it was amazing. The first floor included the Bar and Dance Floor while the second floor looked like it was more of a rest area.

The lights shined bright onto the dance floor hitting each dancer in a variety of colors. The DJ danced along with the crowd her hand fist pumping along with the music. I looked onto the crowd of dancers which varied from Girl on girl, boy on boy , girl on boy and the ever so popular sandwhich. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves which clued me in on why Barry liked this place so much. It was literally the perfect getaway.

"You made it." Barrys arms wrap around my neck pulling me into the tightest of hugs. "And look at you. G-d Lissy you look amazing, if I wasn't so gay I might give you a chance."

"Thanks but I don't want to give Jay the worng idea." Barry loops his arm through mine dragging me towards the direction of the bar. 

"He's dancing with some guy right now. I don't wanna appear clingy so I promised myself to hold off for 12 minutes before I went after him."

"And how's that going so far?"

"I've been doing well for 9 minutes and 33 seconds. Now enough about me tonight is about you. Let's get you a drink." He's fine for now give it another 2 minutes and 27 seconds trust me I will be long forgotten. Now don't think Barry is a bad friend trust me the moment I want to leave or if I happen to be in danger he will be by my side in a matter of seconds. For the moment he just had other priorites.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing Barry?" I queation as we take our seats. It actually suprised me we und seats at the bar so quickly. 

"You my dearie are looking for a guy to take your mind of that scum that goes by the name of Pete."

"Barry I am not having sex with some random guy."

"And I'm not gonna make you. " He waves his hand in the air moments later the bartender appears in front of him. "Cisco keep an eye on her please. I'm gonna be on the dance floor, keep the creeps away. Oh and get her a Dirty Martini. She's getting drunk tonight." My eyes shoot towards Barry who to no suprise is smirking. "Have some fun tonight Lissy. We head back to school tomorrow get all the anger and saddness out of you before its too late." He pulls me into another hug. "Now if you need anything come get me, I may be small but I'm willing to kick plenty ass if someone puts a hand on my other half." I look at Barrys retreating figure with a smile. I watch as he pulls Jay away from another guy pressing their lips together. Not long after the other guy leaves but the two continue kissing not caring that they're in the middle of a crowd of people.

Cisco hands me my drink then walks off to his next customer. I take a sip of the drink immediately feeling like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. After losing an internal debate with myself I pull of my coat revealing my dress in all its glory. Tonight I needed to have fun. I can't keep pining over someone who hurt me. This is about me and only me.

2 Martinis later I'm still sitting at the bar alone. Part of me thinks I should walk around and at least attempt to meet people. But everytime I talk myself into it the message never gets to my feet, which is exactly why I've been sitting in the same spot for the past 20 minutes.

"Cisco my man how's it going." A not so unattractive blonde leans over the bar fist bumping Cisco. Now by not so unattractive I mean VERY attractive. I mean someone needs to get him to the nearest modeling agency, he's the definition of gorgeous.

"Good. Its nice to have you back man. The place hasn't been the same without you." The man smiles shrugging Cisco off.

"I'm back for good now. Just came from Starling City. Thea's running Verdant now, refused to give it up so I came to check on everything here. Unless I lost the rights to this club too. Where's Tommy?" Cisco points behind him I don't know what he saw but whatever it was didn't make him happy. "Get me a beer please. " The change in the man frightens me and I'm guessing Cisco as well because nods and rushes off in an instant to take care of the order. I'm guessing the man owns Cyclone. Which means he's rich, which also means he's more than likely an ass.

I silently sip on my Martini whilst taking bites of my brownie bites. I know its not your typical Bar munchie but Cisco had someone get it once he found out I was allergic to peanuts. And this may be the drinks talking but it was definitely the best thing I've had in my mouth in awhile.

"Can I change that." I literally jump out of my seat the last of the Martini spilling onto the floor. Crap, now I'm hearing voices. This is why I don't drink. "Actually you're speaking out loud." My head turns to the voice. Rich Guy. 

"Sorry. I tend to get weird when I drink, actually I'm weird 19/7."

"Only 19?"

"I like to think I'm normal when I sleep." The man laughs. He moves into the seat directly beside mine. Perfect. Just what I needed.

"You're funny."

"Actually I'm Felicity." So maybe I spend too much time on Tumblr, these Dad jokes are getting to me. "Sorry. I knew what you meant, that wasn't me like trying to hit on you or anything. Not saying its a bad thing I mean who wouldn't hit on you you're hot- You know what I'm gonna be quiet now. Feel free to walk away."

"Now why would I do that. I like my chances here."

"What chances?"

"The chances I have of getting your number. I mean I have you falling over yourself and rambling, plus you think I'm hot so I'm liking my odds." 

"Your odds would be a lot higher if I actually knew your name. I mean calling you Rich Guy isn't gonna work." After the queationing look I recive I realize part of my inner dialouge wasn't said out loud. From now on I'm gonna stay quiet.

"You don't know who I am?" His look of confusion threw me off, was it supposed to be a line or was he generally curious as to why I didn't know him.

"Sorry. I mean from what I hear you own this place hence the 'Rich Guy' nickname but otherwise I have no clue who you are." I thought he would walk off after that. People generally get angry when you ignore their success, but not him, nope his smile grew bigger than before.

"I'm Oliver. Its nice to meet you Felicity." He holds out his hand and I politely shake it. 

"Likewise." Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

*

Waking up to a stranger isn't how I imagined my Thursday morning, waking up to a stranger isn't how I imagined any morning. Okay maybe he's not exactly a stranger, I did spend the entire night talking with him and I did invite him to my apartment and from what I remember it was a VERY amazing night.

I look over to Olivers sleeping form and immediately feel disgusted with myself, I hated that it was the first emotion I felt but I couldn't help it. I wasn't a virgin, Pete and I had a decent sex life but I never thought I would wake up to a man I knew for less than I day. I wasn't that girl, I hoped to never be that girl.

Not bothering to cover myself I grab underwear and the first dress I see. After a quick shower I'm getting out of here.

"Felicity." Shoot. Please be in my head, please be in my head.

I slowly turn back seeing Oliver sit up in the bed the blanket falling below his pefectly sculpted chest (cliché use of words but if you'd see them, you'd understand.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up. I was kinda hoping on making a clean getaway."

"Without a goodbye?" He tosses blanket off of him and as he stands up my eyes dropping his 'package'. "I'm hurt."

"Funny. Look Oliver you got what you wanted you don't have to stay to spare my feelings, you don't have to sneak out while I'm in the shower."

"Says the girl who tried to sneak out of her own house." Okay that's true. 

"Look I'm just gonna shower at school, you can let youself out." I toss my clothes into my bag and throw on a pair of pajamas then rush out the room. Ignoring my sudden urge to drag him back to bed. The first day isn't that important anyway.

*  
I'm attending M.I.T in hopes of becoming a computer technican. I've dealt with computers since I was a kid, I could be defined as a genius on some level which exactly why I'm 18 and in my third year of college.

"My little slut." Half the courtyard turns to look at the tall lanky man running towards them like he'd lost it. Barry stops in front of me a shit-eating grin on his face. "I can't believe you went through with it. How was it? Is hot is he hot? How big was his-"

"Barry-" He stops questioning and looks down at me his grin still in place. "We'll talk later"

"Fine. I know how much you hate an audience. Besides your nightly fun I do have some juicy news."

"Gossip this early. It must be good." I start walking towards my next class Barry falling into step beside me.

"Oh it is. Apparently Oliver Queen has been enrolled in M.I.T. Seems like daddy brought him into a new college."

"Who the hell is Oliver Queen?" The name itself sounds familar but Barry was the more sociable out of the two of us hence why he knew everything about everyone. That's why his brains so big its full of secrets.

"You are such a pretty girl. How is it possible you're this dense. " He combs his hand through my ponytail, I'm guessing to emphasize his 'point'. Whatever it was meant to be. "Oliver Queen is a trust fund baby. Dissappeared off to Europe for 2 years after a breakup and now he's back and apparently is gonna be here."

"Ah I get it. New meat, I bet you're excited. You did say you were tired of the guys around here." I could practically feel his eyes roll after that statement. 

"Look I'm not ashamed of my sexual prefrence let alone my sexual appitite. I love guys and I love sex at least I can admit it." And he does. Its both admirable and annoying. "Plus he's not gay. In fact he's very, very straight. Much to my dissappointment."

"And I'm betting it hasn't stopped you. How many times has he turned you down. " I pull the doors open steping inside the Science Building. 

"I met him once. Flirted he flirted back. He wasn't trying to leading me on, he was just comfortable with himself . That's what I liked about him. Guys who are comfortable with their sexuality, Gay,Bi or Straight. Its hot." Barry finds everything hot. 

"So he's a nice rich guy. That's new." We stop in front of the Chem Lab and rest our backs against the wall adjacent to the door.

"Yup. I kinda wish he was gay. From what I hear he's excellent in bed."

"Oh g-d really Barry. Its 8 in the morning and I haven't had my coffee yet. "

"What? Look Ms. One Night Stand, I'm just talking about the very pleasures he would give me. Much like you got last night, How was that by the way?"

"Barry-"

"I'm not gonna stop asking Lissy and you know that." All these years and I still forget that giving him what he wants is for the best. 

With a sigh I begin telling him of my 'special night' in as vaguely (and quietly) as I possibly could. Barry listened quietly ocassionally grinning at what he would defined as the good parts'.

"I got out of the shower and he was gone." I look back up at Barry and his eyes are streched open, his jaw dropped. Barry Allen speechless. That is definitely new. "Normally I'd love the silence but duchy now its creeping me out. Barry say something. Anything."

"Sorry Lis. Its just...Wow." His hand runs over his face slightly titlting his head back. "I'm proud of you. I just...Are you okay?"

"It was just sex. I'm not some inncoent virgin Bare. I'm an adult. I made an adult decision. "

"So I don't need to chase this guy down. Teach him a lesson?" I smile at that. Barry always was super protective.

"Honestly Barry he had the muscles of a g-d and his eyes, he had the most beautiful blue eyes."

"His eyes. You know that's not what I wanna know." Its true. I did know and I did not want to answer. Not because it was private but because I was sure as soon as I told him I would turn as red as ever. "You know what don't answer, judging by that smile I could tell fucked you good." Since when was I smiling.

"G*d Barry could you be more subtle. Honestly its like you want me to-" His hand goes to my mouth covering it. I move to protest but he's holding me in place. His eyes are directed over my shoulder and he has the dopiest look on his face. "Barw wus wong. " Luckily he was able to decipher what I said. 

"Its him. I didn't expect to see him here. I mean I know I said he enrolled but I thought it was a rumor. I didn't think it was possible but he's gotten even more gorgeous." What? Okay he's offically lost it. I smack his hand away from my mouth and lift my hand against his arm.

"Barry. English please?" 

"Its him. Oliver Queen." Ah the Billionaire. He must be really hot if he has him blushing just from existing. 

"Come on Barry he can't possibly be that-" I freeze when I see him. This cannont be happening, surely he's looking at some other guy in the hall. I look back at Barry and see that he's staring directly at Oliver. My Oliver, the one from last night. How could I have not put two and two together. "Shit." I snap back around just as Barry brakes out of his trance.

"Lissy what's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here." I grab him by the arm looking to dissappear, it doesn't matter the direction as long as he doesn't see us.

"Lissy."Because I know he won't stop questioning I answer. Not before pushing him into the nearest hallway.

"Its him."

"Him? Felicity what are you talking about?"

"Him. Oliver,the one from last night that's him." For what feels like the millionth time today his eyes widen and the grin grows back on his face.

"No way. Oliver Queen. You screwed Oliver Queen. You lucky bitch."

"Barry please don't. " I peek my head around the corner and see he's no longer there. Perfect. Now we just need to make it to class unnocticed. "He's gone. Let's get to class." Without letting him speak I drag back toward the direction we came speed walking so we could make it there quicker. 

"No. Lissy we are not dropping this. You had sex with a celebrity and you expect me nit to question. "

"Look Barry last night was a one night stand. That means we don't speak about him, we don't look him up, and we definitely don't see him again." I swing the door to our Lab open freezing when I see Oliver sitting in the froint row scribbling something on his paper."

"I'm guessing this whole One Night thing is a one time deal?" I nod, because only I would wind up sharing a class with my One Night Stand. Even worse when he looks back as the door slams his eyes meet mine slightly widening in recognition. 

"Felicity?" Oh Shit.

 

*


End file.
